


Not in Kansas

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers Winchester find themselves someplace new. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "sea change (a complete change)" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

It certainly wasn't what the Winchesters expected to see when emerging from their motel room that morning.

A tiny meadow had replaced the asphalt parking lot; the swimming pool was now a small pond. A small deer-like animal grazed on the tangled weeds by their door. The highway had disappeared entirely.

The brothers exchanged puzzled looks. "What the Hell? Where are we?" Dean asked tersely. As they stepped outside, the deer shyly approached Dean, nuzzling his hand.

"There's that," Sam suggested, pointing at the motel's battered sign. Weatherworn words read:

Motel Brigadoon

Stay for a Day, Stay for a Lifetime!


End file.
